<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lady Wolf by Blackwolfwhitewolf77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948465">The Lady Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwolfwhitewolf77/pseuds/Blackwolfwhitewolf77'>Blackwolfwhitewolf77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>a song of fire and ice, game of thrones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badass Arya, Canon Divergence, Lady wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwolfwhitewolf77/pseuds/Blackwolfwhitewolf77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya stark went training in Bravos When she was young, aged about 15 when Ned Stark is called upon to be hand of the king. She escapes Kings Landing, and starts playing the game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Arya can be act a Lady, but will always remain a wolf.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gendry didn't quite understand  The orphan boy Arry was actually Lady Arya of House Stark. He should have guessed it. He, well, she...they were acting border line crazy the first few weeks on the way to the wall. Every settlement they passed by, every inn, Arya would talk. She'd talk to the lords as well as smallfolk, about dragons and magic men. </p><p>Gendry didn't thing much of it. Its not like they had taken the oath yet, and her and many others were allowed to go whenever they want, like Hotpie, provied a household would even take you in.</p><p>They had been in the mud pits, and The crying old women was picked to be tortured for the day. No sooner did tgey grab her by the shoulder, Arry jumped to hit feet. So fast Poliver, turned his head to him.</p><p>"Arry!" Gendry said quietly , trying to will them to back down. Arry didn't look back at him, instead took a step forward.</p><p>"You volunteering now? Dont think you getting a quick death." They grabbed Arry  by the arm, straping them down and and tying a bowl with live rats on her belly. </p><p>"Where is the brotherhood?" Polliver asked, a look of boredom plan on his face.</p><p>"See thats the hard part. Theyre everywhere, yet no where on a map." </p><p>"Is there gold in the village?"</p><p>"No, the brotherhood raids every village after they overstay their welcome, demanding they sacrifice what little people have to there lord of light."</p><p>It was then that the Mountain rushed towards her, choking her with one hand, "Names. Give me the Names you damn bitch." He growled furiously.</p><p>His screaming was cut short by the blaring of a horn. Moments later The lannister colors came though. For a moment Arya feared the queen had somehow trcaked her down, even as news of her death was flooding the wars of the birds visyr had promised.</p><p>To her surprise, Twyin Lannister rode though, glancing at her and the prisoner before demanding to know if they were so well manned that they could kill for amusement.</p><p>Twyin cast a inquiringly glance her way.</p><p>"Girl. Why are you wearing boys clothes?"</p><p>"Safer to travel, my lord." With a nod, he nodded his heard at poliver, before he started to unlock her bindings.  </p><p>Arya took a deep breath 'swift as a dear'. She grabbed needle from the bench poliver left in sitting on. In one movement she pushed it though his heart. The mountain had yet to notice any commotion. speaking with lord twyin about what he had learned on the brotherhood. She put needle though his neck.</p><p>She grinned and bowed, sheithing her sword. "It is nice to finially meet, twyin lannister. I am Arya Stark, second princess of the north. You should consent to marry me. "</p><p>That was this afternoon, he half expect the lord to kneel over. Or worse, call for her head. Instead he took her hand, and introduced her as his honored guest. </p><p>Gendry supposes, all them higher borns are the same. It was a shame, he really liked Arry to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The hound", King Joffrey Of House Lannister, Queen Regent Cersai Of the House Lannister, Illyan payne,Meryn trant, Sansa Stark,"</p><p>To his credit, he didnt flinch until the end of her list. Over his daughter and grandchild, her own sister was named.<br/>As if she heard his unasked question, she spoke.</p><p>"She let them take off his head. She sent a letter to Robb that our father was a traitor. She and the queen went right around the Kings final wishes!" She pushed herself up on the bed.</p><p>Nymerias nose bumped her shoulder, although her husband didn't allow the dire wolf on the bed, he had sent party's out to locate her best friend as a wedding gift.</p><p>His hand traveled up the swell of her stomach. Its only been two moons since they had been married, but already she was with child. Her mother would be so over joyed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No beta we die like men</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>